A method for determining a change in tire pressure is known from the EP 1 475 250 A1, which includes the steps of determining a first traveled distance d1 of the vehicle tire using a first calculating method, determining a second traveled distance d2 of the vehicle tire using a second calculating method, and calculating the difference between d1 and d2. The second calculating method comprises the steps of recording a GPS signal of a moving vehicle and calculating the second traveled distance d2 of the moving vehicle on the basis of the recorded GPS signal.
It is desirable to provide a method, a vehicle, a computer program product and a computer-readable medium for determining a speed of a vehicle which permits the vehicle to be operated in a further improved manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.